


Tall

by bluemoonthree



Series: kagehina height appreciation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shouyou is not that bad at feelings, Size Difference, Soft Love, a silly thing really, really its pure fluff, soft boys in love, soft vball boys in love, the sequel no one asked for, this and the first one are the fluffiest pieces ever i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonthree/pseuds/bluemoonthree
Summary: Shouyou used to think Kageyama's height was intimidating. Until, he didn't.OrHinata Shouyou learning that Kageyama Tobio was much more than a rival, and coming to love every inch of his tall body.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: kagehina height appreciation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! i'm back :)
> 
> and with a part two to Tiny because it received so much more love than i expected omg, thank you guys sm!!!
> 
> this was a silly thing i wrote a while back and posted with no expectation that anyone would read it. i can say i was pleasantly surprised. so here i bring you another fluffy installment!!
> 
> i hope you like it, and as always:
> 
> enjoy! :)

**chapter 1 - he's tall**

As someone less gifted in the height department, Hinata Shouyou admitted to once having a fixation on it. It was the first thing he noticed about a person; their height.

With Kageyama Tobio it was no different. 

He would never forget the first time he laid his eyes on the combination of menacing frown, intense eyes and intimidating height that Kageyama used to be. 

_ Of course _ Shoyou couldn't stand him at first; Tobio was everything he wasn’t. (The funny thing was that would also become one of the reasons he loved him so dearly.)

Somewhere along the line his dislike and aversion for the black haired boy became muddled, however. Watered down by all the times he caught Tobio being a (quite adorable) dumbass — even if he kept insisting Shouyou was the one. 

He was no longer the jerk, moody setter that Shoyou had sworn to defeat. 

He was his friend. His tall friend that liked milk way too much and whom Shouyou would still definitely beat one day.

And even further down the line, his feelings turned into something new altogether. 

Realizing he liked Kageyama made him see the boy in a totally different light; Shouyou didn’t know if for better or for worse.

Because sometimes he would get lost looking into his blue eyes, right after a quick attack. Or would try to annoy Kageyama just so the boy would tug at his hair — no longer as aggressively as before. (But even if it had been, he probably wouldn’t have minded it. It was like Hinata had become touch-starved;  _ starved _ for Tobio’s touch.)

And suddenly Tobio’s height was also a whole new thing of itself. It no longer made Hinata feel loomed over, overpowered; weak. No longer a physical reminder of his own insecurities. 

It made him feel  _ safe. _

Kageyama was the perfect shield in case he was scared, his shoulder the perfect height if Shoyou wanted to take a nap on the bus. 

He could always perfectly dive his face into Tobio’s chest when they won, and hear how their hearts beat to the same rhythm. 

Always in sync. 

And soon, it meant Tobio could envelop Hinata’s body completely with his own, draping him in his warmth. Shouyou secretly thought it felt just as good as when they did their quick attacks. 

And Shouyou watched him grow. 

Year after year. 

Not only in height. 

Because Tobio grew kinder, smarter, and somehow even better at volleyball, all the while his shoulders broadened, his muscles developed. With Shoyou always right beside him. Even if after years of growth, he never got to surpass Tobio in height. (But Shouyou was no longer so bothered by it, secure in his abilities independent of how tall he was.)

And feeling Kageyama holding him tight, kissing every one of the freckles Shouyou acquired after so much time perfecting beach volleyball. Feeling Tobio _loving_ _him_ , in his own quiet, _Bakageyama_ way, Shouyou for once was thankful for being short.

For being able to fit into the arms of the one he loved the most.

Thankful for being able to be completely surrounded by the man that made up his entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, a silly fluffy piece but i still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> rereading this now that haikyuu is over is getting me in the feels and i would just like to say i would love to write something more complex and concrete on future kagehina being buff vball boyfriends so lmk if you would like me to expend this silly universe!!!
> 
> have a lovely day, week and month!!


End file.
